


Fifty Shades of Dr. Lecter

by Ali_Hatter_Fanfics (Alicia_Hatter)



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - 50 Shades Of Grey, Boys Kissing, Drabble, M/M, What Was I Thinking?
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 10:31:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3525944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alicia_Hatter/pseuds/Ali_Hatter_Fanfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>— ¿Dr. Lecter? —Preguntó cuándo sus lentes se le fueron quitados y su espalda fue colocada contra la pared.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fifty Shades of Dr. Lecter

**Author's Note:**

> No esta inspirado en la película ni en los libros (Ya que no vi la peli y no leí el libro :p )
> 
> Esta completamente inspirado en este fanart:  
> [ **Fifty Shades of Dr. Lecter by Nnarinn** ](http://nnarinn.tumblr.com/post/113341849456/fifty-shades-of-dr-lecter)
> 
>  

**Fifty Shades of Dr. Lecter**

 

— ¿Dr. Lecter? —Will Graham preguntó alzando las cejas, con sorpresa, al momento en que se le fueron quitados sus lentes.

De un momento a otro se encontró con la espalda contra la pared, acorralado entre las esquinas y enfrentado a Hannibal Lecter, el cuerpo de este lo aprisionaba y paralizaba. Sus muñecas se juntaron en la mano del psiquiatra, quien le elevó las manos a la altura de la cabeza. Con la otra mano, Hannibal le tomó parte del cuello, mentón y una de las mejillas, levantándole el rostro.

Esta vez a Will no se le hizo difícil el contacto visual, su mandíbula estaba tan firmemente sostenida que no podía mover su rostro. Los castaños ojos de Lecter brillaban de deseo. Sus parpados se fueron juntando a medida que el rostro contrario se acercaba, demasiado cerca.

Will jadeó, expectante de cierta forma, estaba pasando todo con tanta lentitud, su cabeza ya comenzaba a dar vueltas. Los dedos de Hannibal se fijaron en su piel cuando este pegó los labios a los suyos.

Primero, con delicadeza le tomó el inferior, colocando un beso en este, separándose y volviendo otra vez sobre su boca. Tímidamente fue abriendo su boca, cediéndole el paso a la lengua ajena.

Acompañó los movimientos de la lengua de Hannibal, obteniendo un regusto dulce cada vez que ambas se tocaban. Era un beso que Will nunca antes había recibido, apasionante, sofocante; un beso que lo hacía parecer un completo primerizo intentando seguir la lengua que investigaba su cavidad.

Un electrizante sonido llegó con el apartamiento de los labios, Will regularizó su respiración y entretanto la mano de Hannibal descendía en su cuello. Will Graham vio interesante la idea de socializar con sus manos unidas y elevadas, su cuello sostenido en unas suaves caricias y su cuerpo siendo inmovilizado por la cadera de Hannibal Lecter.


End file.
